Off Limits
by Steffie93
Summary: A/U. Andy is working in an office in the city with Traci and Gail. She's tormented by thoughts of a man she can't have. He's the boss's ex. He's off limits. But will that stop her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a quick two-shot to release some stress. February is a horrible month. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review if you like it!**

* * *

><p>Andy was tipsy. Not drunk. But definitely tipsy. The girls had been adamant all week that they should go out drinking on Friday night, and eventually she'd agreed to go. But she'd had it put on record that she was very very reluctant to join them.<p>

Traci had been the hardest one to argue one. As Andy's best friend she saw it as her duty and responsibility to make sure her dry-spells didn't last too long, and according to Traci, too long had arrived.

"Trace, seriously….I don't need you help," Andy whined.

"I'm not saying you need help, I'm saying you need some action. You're as dry as a desert down there. You _need_ someone to push a few buttons and bring you back to life a bit. I refuse to have a boring best friend."

"Traci!" Andy gasped, grabbing the girl's arm and dragging her further into the depths of the locker room so no one could overhear their conversation.

They were at the gym. Another of Traci's fantastic ideas, except this one Andy didn't hate quite so much.

"I don't understand you Andy. It's like you don't want to get off with anyone, and I'm not calling you a slut or anything, but that really isn't like you. Do you have some secret lover you've not told me about or something?" Traci asked with a giggle, not believing for a second that Andy was seeing someone.

"No, nothing like that. I just really don't fancy going out okay?" Andy moaned.

"Well suck it up. We don't go out very often, and you already promised Gail, so there's no way you're getting out of it now!" Traci smirked at her.

"Fine. But no matchmaking me with random sweaty strangers in the club. Promise me?"

Traci sighed. "You're hopeless."

"I'm not hopeless. I could have any guy I want and you know it. I just don't want any guy right now." Andy protested.

Traci quirked an eyebrow at her. "Interesting choice of words there babe," she jibed at Andy.

"What?"

"You said you don't want _any guy_, which means you have your eye on someone."

Andy blushed and shook her head furiously. "Absolutely not. You're reading too much into it. I don't like anyone at the moment, I'm just happy being single."

"Well I call bullshit, and so will Gail when I tell her."

"Tell whoever you want, I'm not lying to you," Andy defended.

Traci snorted and chuckled. "Yeah, right. And I'm a pirate with two noses! You can't lie to me Andy, I know you too well. So mark my words, I will find out who you're after. It's probably a better idea for you to just tell me and put us both out of our misery right now."

"No." Andy replied. "There's nothing to tell."

"Alright, play it your way. But come Friday night I plan to know exactly who has caught your attention. Either that, or I'll make damn sure someone else has by the end of the night."

"Traci please…" Andy groaned in response. Traci raised her hands in defence.

"I'm sorry. But it's my job as your best friend."

"well take a week off then" Andy grumbled, collecting her stuff from the locker she'd stored her normal clothes in. She changed quickly, her back to Traci the entire time. Neither said a word to the other until they were walking out of the gym and parting ways.

* * *

><p>"My car's this way" Traci said, hooking a thumb over her shoulder and shooting a glance across the parking lot.<p>

"Okay, well I'm that way" Andy replied pointing in the other direction. "I'll see you at work tomorrow." Traci smiled and said goodbye heading off towards her car. Andy was left with nothing but the wind and her thoughts. She wished more than anything that the breeze could blow away the images in her head. Traci wasn't too far off the mark, although Andy would never admit it.

There was definitely someone occupying her thoughts. And he was hot. And pretty perfect. And completely unavailable. Hence the denial that he even existed. She's discovered it was easier to deny the whole thing that pine after someone she couldn't and shouldn't have.

* * *

><p>Pulling herself out of bed for work the next morning was one of the hardest things Andy had done in a long time. She ached. It had been a while since she'd last hit the gym. Not that she was fat or anything, she still had amazing figure even by her own reckoning, but after one comment too many from her Dad that she should watch what she was eating, she decided to get back into running.<p>

Dragging Traci with her had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now Andy was certain it had only raised some already peaked suspicions that her love life was more complicated than any of her friends had previously thought. The trouble was, she just wasn't ready to talk to any of them about it because she knew it would only get her grief, and she could really do without that.

Still, she put on a brave face and pretended that there was absolutely nothing wrong, and no tension whatsoever between her and the boss' ex.

Yep.

Nice one Andy. You couldn't just fall for anyone. It had to be the one person who could effectively put an end to her entire career hopes and future job prospects.

It'd taken a lot of persuading on her father's part to convince Andy that she was good enough to apply for her job. Straight out of school she had realised she wanted to work with words. She was good with words – writing them at least, saying them in coherent sentences was a different story. But in the end, Andy had applied for one of the most competitive internships in the city, working for a big publishing company in the editing department as a junior assistant. It didn't seem much in the grand scheme of things. Not being able to write her own material was disappointing, but she recognised that this job would open so many opportunities up for her, that she really couldn't say no when they offered her the job a month after receiving her application.

Over all, she'd made some of the best friends she could have hoped for a the company. Traci had been that one girl who was so put together and composed on their first day. Dressed in the most impeccable skirt and jacket combo, and confident as hell. She looked good, she talked the talk, and she completely outshined Andy from the second they walked through the doors. Andy was that one girl who woke up late, put her makeup on in the taxi, and spilt coffee down her shirt within the first five minutes. So not the best start.

But luckily, despite first appearances, Traci was not a bitch. They'd become fast friends. Gail was a different story. She dressed like Traci, but was nothing like her in personality. They three has fallen into a loose friendship because of their joint internship, and after a few months Traci and Andy has chipped away at the hard exterior on Gail to find a perfectly pleasant and extremely loyal friend underneath. The rest was history.

* * *

><p>Today, Andy could almost pass as the same calibre of fashionista as her two friends and co-workers. She wore a classy black two-piece suit. Fitted jacket on top with a teal silk blouse beneath. A pencil skirt that hugged her legs to perfection and finished just above the knee, and some of those stockings with the black line up the back that has always made her feel sexy. She finished her look with a pair of killer heels that would kill her feet but add so much to the effect, and Andy had a sneaky feeling she was going to want to look her best today.<p>

* * *

><p>Today was Wednesday, and that meant it was a good day. Despite the early start and achey muscles from the gym, Andy knew that come 11am her day would be 100x brighter than it was looking in that instant. Wednesdays were good because <em>he<em> visited the office. Every Wednesday like clockwork. He'd broken up with Andy's boss nearly nine months ago, but he still held a controlling stake in the business. He left the everyday running of the company to his perfectly capable wife – soon to be ex-wife if the rumours were true – but still came by every Wednesday to check that things were running smoothly. And when he came in he walked passed Andy's desk and winked at her, every week. Without fail. And damn did she melt when he winked at her.

Today would be no different, or so she hoped. Although there was always the chance that he might want to talk about what happened the week before. A small chance, but a chance nonetheless. And that was why she was wearing her sexy stockings and killer heels. If he was allowed to tempt her all the time then hell, she was gonna tempt him back.

* * *

><p>The coffee on Andy's desk had gone cold. She'd poured it at 10:55 and hadn't touched a drop since. Her eyes were glued to the note in front of her. Like clockwork, the boss' husband had strolled in only moments after she'd returned to her desk from the kitchen, and everything as perfectly normal until he'd dropped the note into her 'IN' tray as he walked past.<p>

Not according to Andy's plan.

He was supposed to ignore her.

The note was simple. It said "Go to the photocopier at 11:15. Don't be late." And here she was, cold coffee in hand, frozen in the same position she'd been in since the moment she's read the message. Half scared and half excited. One the one hand he wanted to talk to her and that would be nothing but awkward, but on the other it would mean she got to spend a precious few minutes with him, and at this rate was wasn't willing to give that up.

So she was watching the clock. The hands were ticking by achingly slowly. But finally, at 11:14, she stood from her desk and glanced behind her to Traci and Gail who seemed absorbed in their work. They were too preoccupied to question where she was going, and therefore too busy to follow her too.

* * *

><p>The photocopier was in a tiny room barely wide enough to house the beast of a machine and a few filing cabinets. And sure enough, waiting inside for her was the boss' ex, smouldering as usual as he leant against a cabinet waiting for her. She paused in the doorway, leaning against it slightly. She put a hand on her hip and quirked an eyebrow at him. "You summoned me?" She spoke quietly.<p>

He looked up from his feet and grinned when he spotted her. Before she knew it he had crossed the tiny room and was dragging her closer to him, one arm securely around her waist, and the other delving deep into the curls and the bask of her neck.

"God you smell so good" he moaned once they were both well within the room. He dropped his hand from her waist momentarily and leant into her to reach the door behind her back. He swung it closed and flicked the curiously placed lock shut. Andy had always wondered why a company like this would put a lock on the photocopier door, surely they would anticipate rendezvous' like this one?

As he leant in he'd pressed the length of his body against her and Andy soon lost all trail of thought, releasing a little gasp at the feel of his body heat colliding with hers.

"I shouldn't have come" she groaned. "We can't do this."

"Can't or shouldn't?" he mumbled while placing delicate kisses to the skin beneath her ear.

"Don't you think we should talk about this…..whatever this is!" Andy flapped breathlessly.

"I don't want to talk to you Andy" he moaned.

"Charming!" she huffed pushing him away.

"I didn't mean it like that, and you know it," he growled. "I don't want to talk, I just need you."

"Not here," Andy said firmly pushing on his chest again.

"Well then you shouldn't have tempted me with these damn stockings" he groaned, running his hands across her ass and down the top of her thighs gently. Andy couldn't hide her smirk at that.

"So I'm not allowed to tempt you, but you get to walk through here in that jacket every week and I'm not allowed to complain?"

"You like this?" he chuckled quietly.

"You look so goddamn hot in leather. I'm only human," Andy retorted.

"I'll make you a deal," he mumbled, his lips mere centimetres from hers. "I'll stop wearing the jacket if you stop wearing that skirt. Starting now."

Andy took a deep breath and closed her eyes at the suggestion. He leaned in and nibbled at her bottom lip while she thought about it. He moved his lips to her jaw and kissed gently all the way down to her collar bone.

"Just this once," she sighed, "but this is never happening in the office again. You're gonna have to keep it in your pants!"

"Deal" he mumbled running his hands behind her to the skirt's zipper. Andy pushed his jacket down his arms at the same time. Within seconds she was left standing in her stockings and heels, her black lace thong on show to the world. She thanked god for the lock on the door in that moment.

"Jesus Christ you're trying to kill me Andy" he groaned loudly and rand his hand from the crease of her knee up to her butt. "I want you so bad."

"I want you too" Andy panted, her breath ragged from the feel of his hands on her skin. She pulled him into a searing kiss, running the tip of her tongue against the roof of his mouth and feeling him shiver in response. He pressed her back against the door and hooked her leg around his waist.

Andy felt how hard he was as he rocked his hips into her core.

"God how do you do that!?" she moaned.

"Do what?" he breathed.

"Make me so fucking wet when you've barely touched me."

He chuckled and kissed her deeply. "It's a talent."

"Well feel free to use it whenever you like" she breathed back.

He rocked into her again, harder, making her hips knock against the door.

He ran a hand down her side and into the material of her thong, pushing it down her legs quickly. "I'm gonna make you cum so hard you won't be able to think straight until next Wednesday" he growled into her ear before sucking on her earlobe.

"Please" she whimpered.

He dipped his finger between her folds and felt just how wet she really was. "So fucking pretty" he whispered, picking up a steady rhythm with his fingers, rubbing over her clit firmly.

"My god, don't stop" Andy groaned, thankful that he had one of her legs raised round his waist, her knees were going weak and she knew she'd need him to hold her up through this.

He continued his stroking of her while she buried her face in his neck, breathing him in and sucking on his skin to keep from calling out. He dipped his fingers into her and felt her walls squeeze him instantly. "Are you gonna squeeze me like that when I'm inside you?" he taunted.

"Yes" she panted "I'll…do anything….whatever you want….anything. Just….don't stop," he words were breathy and disjointed.

He smirked at her and continued to pump his hand into her, using his thumb to rub small circles across her clit. He felt her flutter as she got closer, but it was the sharp breath she took and held that told him she was about to cum.

When he heard that he pulled his fingers from her abruptly and smiled at the loud whimper she released, clawing at his back.

"Do you want to cum?" he probed.

"Yes" she whispered. "So badly."

"Then say my name."

She was quiet.

He moved his fingers back up to her drenched sex and rubbed a lazy stroke or two over her clit.

"I want you to say my name when you cum."

She whimpered again as he dipped his fingers back inside her. "Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes" she breathed, letting her head fall back against the door as he resumed his previous face inside her. She couldn't hold back the moans that escaped her lips while his hand pumped into her. It wasn't long before she came, her whole body shaking. She clutched him close to her as he stroked her through the pleasure.

"Sam" she called repeatedly as loudly as she dared. She felt him press a kiss to the top of her head as she buried her flushed face into his chest.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You" she whispered, "Only you Sam."

* * *

><p>He removed his hands from her and placed her foot back on the floor once he was sure she could hold her own weight.<p>

"This isn't over" he mumbled into her ear, before taking her lips in a sensual and teasing kiss. He stroked her cheek and reclaimed his jacket. He waited for her to replace her underwear and unlocked the door as soon as her skirt was re-zippered.

"I'll see you soon" he promised.

"Soon" she echoed, and watched as he walked around her and disappeared through the door.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day at her desk was a haze. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Sam staring at her and flashing his dimples. She was falling for him, hard. She knew she shouldn't, she would be in so much trouble if her boss found out.<p>

But the man was just so goddamn good with his hands. And if he was good with his hands she couldn't wait to see what he was like with everything else. She ached for it.

Soon better come before Wednesday. She couldn't wait that long. And thankfully she didn't have too. She'd been in the club for a whole hour before she spotted him, leaning against the bar at the other side of the dance floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it! I'll get the other half up tomorrow.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

She wondered how long he'd been there before she spotted him. He didn't look drunk so maybe not that long, but she couldn't really tell properly from this side of the room. She caught his eye and glanced around to see if the girls were watching. They were far too busy with their own dance partners to notice her, as usual. She looked back at Sam and crooked her finger, beckoning him towards her. She watched him neck the rest of his beer from the bottle and make his way across the floor to her. She didn't drop his gaze the entire time. He was in front of her within moments and pushed he lightly to get her away from her friends. They didn't notice.

* * *

><p>Sam backed her into the darkness and towards a booth in the corner. He wrapped his arms around her waist before her legs hit the table, so she didn't fall over. He took a seat and tugged Andy onto his lap. She sat facing him, one leg on either side of his. The cover of darkness was very necessary because she felt her dress ride a long way up her legs as she sat on him.<p>

He growled and ran his hands up her thighs, across her butt and up her back, pulling her towards him. Sam nudged his nose into her and whispered "Hey stranger" into her mouth before her kissed her passionately. All of the tension from their last meeting in the photocopy cupboard came back with that one kiss. They moaned simultaneously.

Andy pulled back after a few minutes of making out. She needed to catch her breath and slow down before she jumped his bones in the middle of a club!

Before she could pull away too far Sam dragged her hips closer to his and pressed himself against her. Andy rested her forehead against his and breathed deeply.

"I've been this hard since Wednesday. I'm dying over here Andy."

"So that's why you're in this crappy club on a Friday night!" she giggled. "How did you even know I would be here?"

Sam smirked. "I didn't."

She let that sink in for a moment before she replied. "So you were just here to pick up a random piece of ass?" She shuffled back on his lap.

"I was going to, yeah. But I spotted you the moment I walked in here and after that I couldn't see anyone else in the room. You've got me hypnotised you infuriating beast."

"Did you just call me a beast!?" Andy exclaimed a little too loudly, people around them turned to stare.

"I called you an infuriating beast. Infuriatingly beautiful, and a beast because you've been plaguing my thoughts since you came all over my hand in that cupboard" he growled into her ear.

"Jesus" Andy moaned, "You can't say things like that in public Sam!"

"What? Scared someone will hear me?" he taunted.

"No, I'm scared I'll let you take me home" she scoffed.

"Would that really be such a bad thing?"

"Yes! As soon as you're wife found out I'd be out of a job and on my own forever."

"That's not true" Sam shrugged.

"It is, and you know it is. If Cassie found out I was seeing you she'd drop me before I could even think the words 'I'm Sorry.'"

"Hmmm well that bit _is _true, I'll give you that much. But the other part…you wouldn't be alone."

"Why? You gonna stick by me?"

"If you'll have me" he whispered into her ear. She locked her gaze onto his and saw nothing but sincerity in the dark eyes looking back at her.

"Sam this is crazy. You're married. We can't do this."

"I'm separated, and you're only saying that because you're nervous."

"Too right I'm nervous! I have a lot more riding on this than you. You can do whatever the hell you want" Andy sighed exasperated.

"I only want to do you."

"Sam."

"Look Andy, I'm not saying we have to rush into anything, but I really like you. And I get the impression you like me too. So why don't we just see where this goes?" he asked stroking his thumb across her cheek and holding her face towards his when she tried to look away. He saw all of her doubts and insecurities run across her face.

"I don't want to lose my job."

"You won't. You're forgetting who owns a controlling share in the company. If Cassie tried to fire you I'd have her out on the street before she could blink, and you sat in her office instead." He gulped. "And I'm not just saying that because I want to get in your pants. I care about you Andy. Let me show you how much."

Andy responded the only way she knew how in that moment. She kissed him, hard. She caressed his tongue with her own and felt him shudder the way he'd done every other time. There must be something about her tongue that got him.

She let her hands run across his chest while their mouths still worked against one another. She could feel his muscles through the thin fabric of his shirt and it turned her on even more. She felt Sam stiffen as she ran her hands lower and lower until she reached his belt. She leant into him so no one around them would see where her hands were. She cupped him firmly through his trousers and stroked her hand over his hard length.

"Take me home" she whispered into his ear when he groaned.

"Okay" he spluttered when he finally found his voice.

* * *

><p>Out on the street Andy reached for her phone. She shot off a quick text to tell Traci she'd got lucky and gone home with a guy. She didn't want them to worry and it was the truth after all, she just wouldn't tell them which guy when they asked.<p>

"So, yours or mine?" She asked Sam as he tightened his grip on her hand and tugged her into his side.

"Well my wife is at mine, and you're co-workers live with you don't they? Im pretty sure neither of them is an option."

"You still live with your wife!?" Andy asked outraged.

"No, I moved out. I'm just between places right now."

"So where've you been staying?"

"On a friend's couch" he said looking at his feet. Andy tilted his head back up to look at her.

"Motel?" she suggested.

"Good plan" he replied with a weak smile. "I'm sorry this situation is so messed up Andy. You deserve better than me."

"That's not true. Besides, there's no one I want more than you right now. So take me to bed or lose me forever" She jested.

"Top gun fan?"

"Shut up" she giggled and quickened her pace.

* * *

><p>The motel they found was a dive, but it was cheap and had beds. That was all that mattered.<p>

Before the door was even closed behind them Sam's mouth was on hers. They explored each other roughly, shedding clothing everywhere as they stumbled their way to the bed. Andy calmed when she felt the covers beneath her. She pushed Sam onto his back and straddled him, holding his hands by his sides. She breathed heavily.

"I don't know how many times I'm gonna get to do this, so can we slow down please" she suggested. Sam chuckled.

"So demanding."

"You love it."

"I do" he said tenderly. Andy leant down and crushed her lips to his. They both groaned. Before he could take control again Andy sat back up. She looked down at Sam, immobile beneath her, and determined to hold eye contact throughout the whole thing. She moved her hands to the clasp of her bra and released her breasts to a gasp from Sam.

"You're so beautiful," he purred. He reached up to touch her but she swatted his hand away gently.

"We already know what your touch does to me Sam. Now its time to see what mine does to you" she smiled wickedly at him.

"You have no idea," he groaned.

She unbuckled his belt and helped him shift his pants and boxers off. When he was naked before her she reclaimed her spot straddled above him. The sexual tension between them was palpable.

"Are you just gonna look, or are you gonna touch?"

"You want me to touch?"

"So much!"

"Here?" she questioned running her fingers across his chest. "here?" Andy swirled her little finger into his belly button and received a shiver in response. Next she bent her head and placed the softest of kisses to Sam's hip, "or here?" she breathed against his skin, ticking him with her breath. Sam stayed quiet. He had his eyes trained on hers, daring her to continue her teasing. He knew it would be his turn before long.

"Here?" she whispered one more time before placing a kiss to the tip of his incredibly hard cock. Sam groaned again and closed his eyes, caving under the intense sensations she was causing him. Andy wrapped her hand around the base of him and began to stroke slowly. Before long she was using her mouth too and the sounds coming from Sam's mouth were enough to tell her she was doing it right.

"Sam look at me" she begged.

His eyes remained firmly shut.

"Look at me."

Sam sighed. "If I have to watch as well as feel what you're doing to me I'm gonna come in you're mouth so fast you won't know what's happening. And I was kinda hoping to last longer than that tonight."

Andy grinned. She continued to suck him, alternating between running her tongue across the tip and taking him as deep into her throat as she could manage.

Sam started to warn her he was close and that she should stop, but she hummed against him and massaged his balls in her hand before he got the chance, and then it was all over. He was shooting his hot cum into her before he could stop himself. He shuddered in the aftershocks of his orgasm and kept his eyes glued tightly shut, too embarrassed to open them and see her face.

He felt her hand on his face, stroking his cheek.

"Look at me" she probed gently. He shook his head and refused but she only said it again until he relented and looked into her eyes.

"Thank you" she whispered.  
>"You're thanking me? After that? Surely it should be me that's thanking you?" he scoffed.<p>

"You let me pay you back for Wednesday. Now I can die happy."

"You are something else."

He sat up and captured her lips in a deep kiss. He tasted himself in her mouth and felt himself start to harden again already. _What was this woman doing to him?_

He released her lips and kissed his way down her neck and onto her chest. He latched onto her nipple and kneaded the other through his fingertips. She moaned loudly.

"You're as good with your mouth as you are with your hands" she whimpered, "Can't wait to feel you inside me."

Sam nearly lost it all over again when she said that.

"You're so fucking sexy when you talk dirty like that" he growled. He flipped them so she was beneath him and grabbed a pillow to place under her back. He looked into her eyes to see if she was sure and ready. He could see she was wet and one touch from his fingers confirmed it. The look in her eyes gave him all the confidence he needed. She was practically crying his name in lust.

"Don't hold back Sam, I want to feel you" she begged.

He settled himself at her entrance and teased her clit with the tip of his cock.

"Sam" she moaned. "Please." He moans were so hot he couldn't wait any longer. He sunk into her torturously slowly, partly out of choice and partly because she was so goddamn tight he could barely push his way in. He thrust upward gently until he bottomed out buried to the hilt within her walls. He had to take a breath to compose himself before he began stroking in and out of her. The sounds she was making were doing things to him that no one had ever done before. He kept up his slow and smooth pace, sliding softly in and out of her. When he was sure he had her completely hooked he picked up the pace, thrusting more forcefully into her, hitting a different spot ever time. Andy cried out.

"Oh god, just like that" she cried, letting him know when he was hitting the right place. He pushed her feet up over his shoulders so he could get deeper into her. Both groaned together at the new angle and depth. Andy raced towards the edge within seconds. Sam knew. She started squeezing him so tightly just like she had with his fingers.

"Jesus Andy, that's so fucking tight."

His groan only made her pant and pulse around him even harder. He kept up his rhythm stroking deep into her with every thrust. As he got closer his thrusts got further apart but harder.

It was her screaming his name and shuddering through her climax that sent him over the top. He lasted a few more strokes before bottoming out inside her and shooting his seed into her depths. He collapsed his body weight on top of her while he reclaimed his breath, rolling to the side moments later.

"That….was so much better…..than I expected" Andy panted.

"Thanks!" Sam scoffed slightly offended.

"I mean, I thought it would be good, but that was the most mind-blowing experience" she explained but Sam cut her off before she could finish.

"I agree. I think I love you" Sam proclaimed groggily.

"Whoa, slow down cow boy. That was only round one" Andy teased with a grin on her face. Sam matched her smile and rolled over to kiss her smirk away. "Better do it again then."  
>"Mmhmm. Again" Andy agreed gleefully allowing him back on top of her with a sigh. A happy sigh. A sigh that said she just couldn't belief how good he was, and how lucky she felt.<p>

So what if Cassie hated her, he could be off limits forever and Andy would still not give up on him. Not now. Not after that.

_That_ she wanted to do again and again and again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Leave your thoughts in the box! This is where i'm leaving this story for now, but if enough of you want me to carry on then I will. Thanks for reading! Steffie xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this is back by popular demand (and after a long delay - sorry!).The majority of reviews asked for more of this story, so here you go. There'll be more soon if you all enjoy it. Let me know your thoughts!**

* * *

><p>Andy woke to the sound of her phone buzzing aggressively on the floor somewhere. She lifted her head to try and spot it. Her clutch was flashing from its spot by the door on the other side of the room. She was gonna have to move, and that was going to be tricky. She was currently sprawled on top of Sam in exactly the same position she'd been in when they passed out after their last round the night before. And she was pretty sure he was still inside her, flaccid and sticky. Normally that would be gross, but Andy found it oddly intimate and endearing. They literally couldn't have been any closer to each other the entire night, and that made her smile.<p>

She gently unhooked Sam's arms from around her back and rolled to the edge of the bed trying not to wake him. She scooped her bag off the floor and tiptoed into the bathroom, shutting the door carefully and taking a seat on the edge of the bath. Her phone was still buzzing.

It was Cassie.

She swiped her thumb across the screen with trepidation and lifted it to her ear.

'Hey boss, what can I do for you?'

'You do realise what the time is don't you?' Cassie barked indignantly from the other end of the line.

Andy actually had no idea but that was beside the point. 'No, but it's a Saturday so I know I'm not late for work,' Andy replied with a smile in her voice.

'Well actually that's not true is it?' Cassie demanded.

Andy froze, trying to recall if there was somewhere she was supposed to be.

'Clearly you forgot you were supposed to meet me at the office this morning to brief me on updates on the Chapman file before my conference in Altanta tomorrow.'

'That's next week. You said the 10th.'

'No, I said I'd be back on the 10th, I'm leaving today, and now I'm going completely in the dark too. You're walking a fine line her Andrea, you are only an intern remember. I can't afford to keep incompetent people around me.'

Andy was panicking. How could she forget something as important as that? She never forgets dates!

'I'm so sorry Cassie, I honestly thought it was the 10th. I can meet you there now and talk you through the file.'

'It's too late, I'm already on my way to the airport. Just prep the details me for and have it in my email inbox before 12.'

'Yes, okay. I'll do it straight away. I really am sorry Cassie.'

'I have to say I expected more from you Andrea.'

'I know. I won't let you down again, I promise.' The line went dead. Shit.

* * *

><p>Andy rushed through a shower and headed back into the bedroom with her hair still wet and dripping, in search of her clothes. She didn't know if Sam would still be sleeping or not, but if he was she'd already bargained with herself that she would leave him a note and sneak out. If she woke him or looked into his piercing eyes one more time she'd be even later getting to the office, and she really couldn't afford a further delay. As it happened, luck was not on her side. She rounded the corner from the bathroom to find Sam very much awake and propped against the headboard, watching her with a satisfied grin on his face.<p>

"Why didn't you wake me? I could have helped soap you down." He chuckled.

"Don't," she teased while pointing a finger at him. "I'm in a lot of trouble because of you."

"You are?"

"Yep. I forgot about Cassie's conference in Atlanta, and I didn't prep her. So now she's angry and I'm another step closer to losing my job."

"You forgot, and that's my fault?" Sam questioned.

"Yes. She's your wife. You should have mentioned she was going away." Andy huffed.

"Andy, how many times do I have to say this. We. Are. Separated. I don't keep a copy of Cassie's Filofax on me. I had no idea she was going to Atlanta this weekend, so don't go blaming your forgetfulness on me."

She blinked and stared at him open mouthed. "And you don't think you're at least partly to blame for distracting me?"

He grinned again, "You didn't complain about the distraction at the time."

"God you're so infuriating!" Andy replied, unable to keep the small smile and blush from her face at the memory of the night before.

Sam stood slowly and closed the distance between them. Once he was in her personal space he dipped his head and spoke against her lips. "Best night of my life," he whispered. Andy gulped, and shivered as he trailed a hand down her arm and interlinked their fingers. "Give me five minutes to shower and I'll come with you – assuming you're heading straight to the office to save your ass right?"

She closed her eyes and nodded her reply with a sigh. "Good," he chuckled and pecked her lips before releasing her hand and moving around her towards the bathroom. "Don't go anywhere without me."

She wasn't going anywhere. As far as Andy could tell she was less than a minute away from being a molten puddle on the floor from all the affection he was giving her. The best night of his life. Quite the compliment. She smiled timidly and began to dress while the shower kicked into life again in the other room.

* * *

><p>The elevator pinged and the doors opened slowly once it reached the right floor. The office was eerily quiet considering it was a Saturday and the majority of the staff were at home. The skeleton crew that kept the place running, mostly security and janitors were practically invisible, and the only obvious noise was the hum of computers left on standby and the occasional buzz of a fax machine as it delivered incoming memos. Andy took a tentative step out of the elevator and looked both ways down the corridor. Sam chuckled behind her. He grasped her hand in his, weaving her fingers between his own, and tugged on her arm, dragging her further into the office gently.<p>

"No one's gonna be here on a Saturday Andy, calm down."

"Sorry, I just don't want anyone to see us and start asking questions. I'm in enough trouble as it is."

"Well toughen up little lady because I'm not letting go of your hand just because you're scared of a few rumours. Or is there more to it than that?" he asked.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Andy stuttered.

"You're ashamed of me aren't you? After all, I am only the boss's cast offs. Why would you want to be seen with me?"

"It's not like that Sam, I'm not ashamed of you." He raised an eyebrow at her sceptically. "I'm not. I really like you. I just don't want our business spread around the office, and I especially don't want Cassie finding out from idle gossip," she paused. "If she finds out it has to come from one of us."

"If?"

"Yes if. I'm not putting any more certainty on anything until we've talked properly."

He tugged on her arm to pull her to a stop. She'd been leading him through the maze of desks trying to reach her own. She turned to face him when he pulled on her.

"Alright, so lets talk. I'll answer anything you want to know."

"That's good, but not right now. I have work to do."

Sam pouted. "Don't give me that look," she challenged. "I didn't ask you to come in with me, but you insisted. So you can either go and find some important partner-y stuff to do, or you can take a seat here," she dragged a nearby chair over to rest beside hers, "and wait patiently while I do what your wife asked me to. Your choice."

Sam raised his eyebrow again and smirked at her attempts to boss him around. "I'd rather sit and watch you," he said smoothly. "Fine, but no distractions."

"Does that mean you won't let me drag you off to that photocopy room again?" He ran his hand up the side of her thigh as he asked. She swatted it away and took her place at her desk. "Nope. I have work to do."

"Spoil sport."

* * *

><p>They had been there for about 40 minutes when she heard the elevator ping from down the corridor. She froze and tapped Sam, waking him the nap he'd fallen into after he realised she really would not be tempted away from her notes. "Sam, someone's coming!" the panic was clear in her voice.<p>

"It's probably just a cleaner. And anyway, I'm basically your other boss, so if they ask questions I'll just deflect them with my job title or something" he said, completely blasé about the situation. Andy's nerves did not settle, but she sunk herself into her seat again and turned her attention back to the screen momentarily. Before she knew it there was a shadow across her keyboard and an unmistakeable gasp filling her ears. She looked up to be confronted by the faces of her two friends and co-workers, evidently shocked to see her typing away at her desk.

"What are you doing here?" Traci asked.

"I could ask you the same question" Sam asked from her side. The girls turned their attention to Andy's companion for the first time, and their jaws dropped almost in slow motion.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think in the review box. There'll be another chapter in the next few days. Hope you like where i'm headed with this! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: AU is hard! So glad Sam isn't actually like I've written him to be. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know. **

* * *

><p>The girls stood there, stunned. Looking between Andy and Sam as if they had six heads.<p>

"Um….we….uhh, Cassie called. Said you hadn't done her prep and she was getting desperate so could we come in and help. I didn't realised you would have company," Traci directed the statement at Andy with a suggestive pop of her eyebrow.

"Sam was just checking something for Cassie and stopped by to see how I was getting on, didn't you Sam?" Andy lied, praying her face wasn't red and giving away her fib. Gail certainly did not look convinced.

"Right. That's why his hand is on your thigh beneath the desk, and he was making gooey eyes at you before you saw us."

Andy definitely blushed this time. Busted.

"It's not what it looks like…" she started, but Sam cut in with "It's exactly what it looks like." Damn him.

The girls giggled. Actually giggled. Why did he have to say that? Time for some damage control.

"You can't tell Cassie!"

"Oh hush. As if we'd drop you in it like that, we're your friends! BUT, you have to tell us details" Traci said with a megawatt smile.

Andy groaned. "Fine, but not right now, I really am busy."

Gail sniggered. "Busy with work," Andy clarified.

Gail shooed her back from her desk and physically yanked her to her feet. "I know you did the prep, and I'm guessing you just finalised it. So go, get out and have some fun with your hot secret not-boyfriend, and we'll finish this and send it to Cassie for you."

"No honestly, its fine, I can do it."

"Don't argue with us McNally," Traci quipped. "Get out, before I turn mean. But call me!" she called as Sam began to drag Andy toward the exit. He shouted a thank you with a smile and helped Andy into her coat before they entered the elevator. Once inside he heard her release a huge breath and relax a little.

"See, that wasn't so bad. If Cassie takes it that well when we tell her, then it'll be fine."

"If. If we tell her. We still have to talk," she replied quietly.

* * *

><p>The café was quiet considering it was a Saturday. The coffee was decent though, and the lack of customers would work in their favour, because by the look on Andy's face, Sam could tell they were about to have a heavy conversation.<p>

"Go on then," he prompted after they were settled.

She took a breath and released it slowly. "I like you. No matter what happens in the next few minutes, I want you to remember that. And I'm not doing this to cause problems or hurt you, I just need to know before I can consider taking this any further with you."

Sam gulped. This sounded serious.

"I have a few questions," she continued.

"Shoot."

"Okay. Why are you staying on a friends couch if you have enough money to pay for the most expensive suite in a posh hotel? You must be making a bomb as partner of the firm?"

"I was. Staying in a flashy hotel I mean. Until Cassie froze my accounts a few weeks back."

"Why would she do that?"

Sam sighed heavily. "She's got this ridiculous notion in her head that I cheated on her. And that was her way of punishing me."

Andy scoffed. "Not all that ridiculous really!"

"This is different. I didn't do anything with you while I was still with Cassie. I wouldn't do that to you, either of you."

"So you didn't cheat on her with me, but did you cheat with someone else? Are you seeing other people?"

"Andy, hear me when I say this. I haven't looked at another woman from the moment I realised I have feelings for you."

"And when was that?" Andy challenged, dubious of his comeback.

"A while ago."

"Right. So why were you prowling the club last night looking for someone to get your dick wet with?" she threw at him crudely.

Sam sat back in his chair, stunned. He took a moment to compose his features before he responded. "I figured if I picked up a random girl, blonde hair, big tits, long legs…..I might be able to get you out of my head." He sighed. "But the moment I looked up at saw you across the bar, I knew it was hopeless. You're so fucking beautiful Andy. You've ruined me for other women."

"Don't give me that crap. I bet you use that line on all the women you pick up. How am I supposed to trust you? Clearly my boss doesn't. Maybe she's got the right idea."

"I'm not seeing anyone else Andy. And I'm not with Cassie. I haven't cheated. I only want you. Let me prove it to you."

"How're you gonna do that?"

"Well I started with watching you patiently at work, which was really difficult I might add. You have a little frown on your face when you're trying to concentrate and its very cute. I'm surprised I managed to restrain myself from jumping you actually. It's a good job your friends showed up when they did!"  
>"And how is that showing me that you want me? Apart from sex. I don't know what you want from this, but a relationship with you is a big risk for me. I don't want to be tossed to the side, alone and jobless in a few weeks time. If I do this with you, I want everything. A proper relationship."<br>"I want that too. Hell! Did you think I was only in this for the sex? Jesus Andy! You are so much more to me than that. Although the sex is pretty incredible. But I want it all too. I want to call you mine, and tell the world. Tell Cassie. And mean it. Please, just give me a chance to prove it to you."

Andy was quiet for a long time, considering what he'd said. She kept her breathing even and stared into his eyes, trying to get a read on his, see if he was telling the truth. His dark eyes were like saucers, and she swore she could see his soul looking back at her – as cheesy as it sounded. His face was a picture of honesty, and a touch of desperation. He was telling the truth. He wanted her too. But something inside her was still not ready to trust him. She was about to step off of the cliff edge she was standing on, and she had not idea if he was still going to be there to catch her at the bottom. It was a risk, but he was he worth it?

"Okay. Prove it to me. But this stays between us, and my friends, for now," she said gesturing her finger between the two of them. "I can't handle Cassie finding out right away." Sam smiled. "And it's not going to be easy. I have to be able to trust you Sam. You need to talk to me, keep me in the loop. We have to be partners. I'm not going to risk my job and my life any more than I already have, for a guy who could turn out to be the worst mistake of my life!"

"Or the best" he countered. "But we can keep this quiet if that's what you want" Sam agreed, reaching out to tuck a wayward strand of hair behind her ear, pausing to stroke his thumb across her cheek before he withdrew his hand and settled it over hers on the table in front of them. Baby steps.

"So what do we do now?" she asked tentatively.

"I don't know. I can only think about one thing," he said huskily. "I have to kiss you." Before she had a chance to register his words, he leaned over their coffee cups and pressed his lips against hers gently. The kiss was tender and passionate and she felt herself responding to the slow but insistent strokes of his tongue. She felt her will softening under his touch like it had that morning in the motel room. She was so screwed.

After a moment Andy raised her hands and pushed at his chest to get herself some space.

"We take this slowly Sam. That's one of my rules. I'm not rushing into anything with you."

"Your pace. Got it. But I have to be able to kiss you at least, right? I'll implode if I can't touch you at all," he groaned softly.

Andy smiled and nodded slowly. "Kisses yes, but anything else you have to earn." She delighted in the slightly pained expression on his face. What better way for him to prove to her that he cared than to give her complete control, and be patient. She stood from the table and headed towards the door, not waiting for him to catch up. Once he snapped out from his little haze he rose and followed after her, a little like a puppy after its master. She was _definitely _going to enjoy watching him prove his affection for her. _Definitely._

* * *

><p><strong>Hold onto your hats people, the sexual tension is about to explode. The next chapter will be a good dose of smut, just how you like it. (Although there might be a bit of a wait, but i'll try to get it up soon.) Leave me a review with your thoughts! xo<strong>


End file.
